Adolfo Celi
Adolfo Celi (1922 - 1986) Film Deaths: *''That Man From Rio (L'homme de Rio) (1964) de Castro: Strangled with a necktie by Jean Servais. His body is later found by Jean-Paul Belmondo. *Thunderball'' (1965) [Emilio Largo]: Shot in the back with a speargun by Claudine Auger, just as Adolfo is about to shoot Sean Connery on Adolfo's boat, he dies after jamming the controls, with his body later seen as the boat collides into the reef and explodes killing his cohorts. (See also Klaus Maria Brandauer in the 1983 version.) *''Target For Killing (Das Geheimnis der gelben Mönche)'' (1966) Perkins: Devoured (off-screen) by rats in a trap set by Curd Jürgens. *''Dirty Heroes (Dalle Ardenne all'inferno)'' (1967) Rollman: Shot (off-screen) while fighting against the Nazis, he dies in Frederick Stafford's arms. *''Operation Kid Brother (O.K. Connery, Operation Double 007)'' (1967) Thai: Shot in the chest with a bow in a showdown by Neil Connery. He also fakes his death earlier, when Anthony Dawson tries to poison him, and later reveals, that he secretly took an antidote. *''Danger: Diabolik'' (Diabolik) (1968) [Ralph Valmont]: Machine-gunned by John Phillip Law, after he drops down from a parachute with him and tries to shoot John. *''They Have Changed Their Face (Hanno cambiato faccia)'' (1971) Nosferatu: Playing a vampire, he is shot by Giuliano Esperanti, and seemingly dies, but somehow he turns up again at the end of the movie unharmed. *''The Italian Connection'' (La Mala ordina; Black Kingpin) (1972) [Don Vito Tressoldi]: Shot in the chest by Mario Adorf in Adolfo's office. *''Who Saw Her Die?'' (Chi l'ha vista morire?) (1972) [Serafian]: Stabbed in the chest and pinned to a door (off-screen) by Alessandro Haber in Adolfo's home; his body is shown afterwards when George Lazenby discovers him. *''Ten Little Indians'' (And Then There Were None) (1974) [General Andre Salve]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Richard Attenborough. (Thanks to Tim) *''The Perfect Crime'' (Indagine su un delitto perfetto) (1978) [Sir Harold Boyd]: Shot in the chest by the killer (either Gloria Guida or Leonard Mann), who also places the gun in the dead or unconscious Janet Agren's hand and shoots him once again before shooting Janet, making it look like a murder/suicide. (While Gloria was acting as Leonard's accomplice in the murders, it's unclear which of them actually carried out these killings.) TV Deaths: *''Joe Petrosino'' (1972; TV mini-series) [Lieutenant Giuseppe 'Joe' Petrosino]: Shot to death by gangsters. (I have not seen this mini-series, so I don't know whether his death was depicted on-screen or not.) (See also Ernest Borgnine in Pay or Die and Lionel Stander in The Black Hand.) Noteworthy Connections: *Ex-husband of Tonia Carrero *Ex-husband of Marilia Branco *Husband of Veronica Lazar *Father of Leonardo Celi (director) and Alessandra Celi Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Celi, Adolfo Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Stage Actors Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Heart attack victims Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in Terence Young Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies